The Pokemon Master
by Someone69
Summary: Ash Ketchum has been bullied since he was young. Nobody believes he could be a Pokemon Trainer. Read as he sets out to prove them all wrong. Smart Ash.


**Hi everyone!**

**I'm here with my 9000th attempt at writing a Pokemon story, and I ****_hope_**** I finally like it.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

In the world, there are many wonderful creatures called Pokemon. They have brilliant powers, but for some odd reason they become the slaves of humans and follow their commands without question. They battle alongside humans, attempting to gain the ultimate title - Pokemon Master.

One human attempting to achieve this goal is Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region. He lives with his mother, Delia Ketchum, because his father had left them both to continue his journey when Ash was just 2. This lead to Gary Oak, grandson of world-famous Pokemon researcher Samuel Oak, teasing and bullying him endlessly, which continued to having the rest of the village bully him too. In fact, the only person in the village that did like him was his mother.

He had turned ten today, and tomorrow he would be able to go and get his first Pokemon from Prof. Oak. To be honest, he didn't care which one he got, he'd just find him in the wild anyway.

He was watching a match between Kanto/Johto Elite Four members Agatha and Bruno, before a hypnosis from Agatha's Gengar randomly came out of the TV screen and made Ash fall asleep. Actually, he fell asleep on his own, but oh well.

* * *

The next morning Ash woke up late, but he didn't really care, he knew Oak had to give him a starter if he wanted one, League rules and crap. After getting ready, he walked down to Oak's lab. When he saw the scene at the entrance, he sweatdropped. Gary was standing on the back of a sport car, holding a Pokeball in the air and shouting how he was going to be a Pokemon Master and all that stuff. Then he saw Ash, and of course had to try and put him down.

"Oh, Ashy-boy, you turned up after all. Too late, because I already got the strongest Pokemon." he taunted.

Ash just carried on walking, completely ignoring Gary.

"Hey loser, I'm talking to you." Gary shouted, as the crowd laughed. In the past, Ash would have shouted back at him and run off crying. Now, however, he didn't really care about anyone but Pokemon and his mother anymore. So, he just carried on walking.

"Hmph, loser." mumbled Gary, before hopping in his car and driving off. Ash had no idea why the heck he was allowed to drive, so he just shrugged and ignored it.

He entered the lab and Oak stood up from his work.

_"I guess Ash is actually going to be a trainer. I can't give him a real starter, that's a complete waste of a Pokemon. I'll just give him that Pikachu I caught yesterday."_ he thought.

He left the room and said to Ash that there was no more starters and he had to give a Pikachu he found yesterday and to be careful because it was quite disobedient. Ash accepted, pretending he didn't know there was at least five of every real starter in the next room.

Five minutes later, Oak came back and handed a Pokeball to Ash. Ash just took it and left to the forest next to Pallet Town.

* * *

Once he was quite a way in, he released Pikachu. Pikachu looked up at him in fury, before it suddenly looked confused. Ash laughed.

"Bet you're wondering who I am, right buddy?"

Pikachu nodded.

"Well, I'm Ash Ketchum. I'm your trainer." At this, Pikachu's look turned to one of fury again, and Ash was quick to calm him down.

"I guess you hate humans huh? I can tell you now, Pikachu, I hate most of them as much as you do." he said.

At this, Pikachu was confused again.

"Pika?" he asked.

"They've all bullied me since I was 6. None of them think I'll make it through Viridian Forest." A couple of tears came to Ash's eyes, before they flashed determinedly and he looked down at Pikachu. "But we're gonna prove them wrong, right buddy?"

Pikachu was about to shock Ash in reply, but then he saw the determination in his eyes and instead cried "PIKA!"

"Awesome." said Ash, before pulling out Pikachu's Pokeball, which was immediately shocked.

"I take it you don't like Pokeballs?" Pikachu shook his head vehemently. "Alright. You'll have to stay out then."

Pikachu cheered, and hopped up onto Ash's shoulder.

"Well, I should probably scan you with my Pokedex."

Pikachu looked confused, so Ash pulled out and pointed it at him.

**Pikachu: The Mouse Pokemon. Pikachu is an E****lectric type Pokemon.**

**When several of these Pokemon gather, their electricity could build up and create storms.**

**This Pikachu has the ability Lightning Rod. All electric attacks will be drawn to this Pokemon and do no damage.**

**Moves: Quick Attack, Thunderwave, Thundershock, Tail Whip, Growl, Brick Break, Volt Tackle**

**Note: Volt Tackle is a hereditary move.**

When the Pokedex was done, Ash simply looked at Pikachu shocked (no pun intended), while Pikachu looked smug.

"Wait hold on a second...how the hell do you know Brick Break?" Ash asked when he recovered.

Pikachu punched a couple of times in answer.

"Your a boxer." Ash guessed.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

* * *

The duo continued through the forest until they came across a large brown bird.

"A Pidgeotto!" Ash exclaimed. "The're quite rare around these parts. There's normally only Pidgey. Alright, Pikachu use Thunderwave to paralyze it then give it a Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu obeyed, freezing Pidgeotto in place with Thunderwave so it couldn't dodge the following Volt Tackle, which knocked it out easily.

"Good work Pikachu! Now, gooooo Pokeball!" Ash cried.

The ball shook once, twice, three times before it pinged and Pidgeotto was caught. Ash picked up Pidgeotto's ball and released it.

"Hi Pidgeotto, I'm Ash and I'm training to be a Pokemon Master, and I need the best Pokemon at my side. Do you think you're up for it?"

"Pidgeotto!" Pidgeotto cawed, nodding.

Ash then pulled out his Pokedex and scanned Pidgeotto.

**Pidgeotto: The Bird Pokemon. Pidgeotto is a Normal/Flying type.**

**This Pokemon is very territorial. It will peck any intruder, and can fly at Mach 2 speed.**

**This Pidgeotto has the ability Keen Eye. The Pokemon is does not lose the accuracy of its attacks.**

**Moves: Tackle, Peck, Sand Attack, Gust, Arial Ace, Twister**

Ash nodded in appreciation. There was nothing amazing, like Pikachu's Brick Break and Volt Tackle, but it was good enough.

"Okay you two, I think it's time to get some training in."

Pikachu and Pidgeotto Pika'd and cawed in agreement.

"Alright, the first gym uses Rock types," Ash started, "So Pidgeotto, you're gonna have to learn Steel Wing for a type advantage, and Pikachu, you have Brick Break, but you should probably learn Iron Tail, and you should both learn Double Team."

To learn Steel Wing and Iron Tail, Ash had Pidgeotto and Pikachu hit rocks away using their wings and tail respectively. It took less than an hour for Pidgeotto to master Steel Wing, and slightly over an hour for Pikachu to learn Iron Tail.

After that, they practiced Double Team, which didn't take long seeing as they were both naturally fast Pokemon. It also helped that they both learned Agility on the way.

"Good work guys. Now all we have to do is go to Pewter City and we'll be getting a Gym Badge!"

* * *

3 days later, Ash arrived in Viridian City.

"We finally made it Pikachu! Viridian City!" he exclaimed.

Ash began walking to the Pokemon Center, and his first thought was _"Man that's big". _His second thought was, _"That's what she said."_, but that isn't important._  
_

"Hold it right there mister!" a voice shouted from behind him. Ash sighed as he turned around and saw a blue-haired woman dressed in a police uniform.

"Where do you think you're going with that Pokemon!" she demanded.

"The Pokemon Center." Ash replied.

"Why isn't it in its Pokeball?" she pressed on.

"It doesn't like Pokeballs." Ash answered. He was getting nervous now. Why was she questioning him like this?

"Oh, right. Sorry about that. It's just their has been Pokemon thieves in the city and we're on high security right now."

Ash nodded and continued on his way to the Pokemon Center. He went up to Nurse Joy and requested she look at his Pokemon.

After a few minutes, Nurse Joy called him to the front and gave him his Pokemon back, then suddenly the roof exploded and a Meowth-shaped balloon came crashing in.

"To protect the world from devastation." a female voice said.

"To unite all peoples within our nation." continued a male voice.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie." a magenta-haired woman revealed herself.

"James." a violet-haired man revealed himself.

"Team Rocket blasts of at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth dat's right."

"Who are you?" Ash shouted.

"Didn't you hear, twerp?" Jessie said.

"It's all in the motto." said James.

"We're Team Rocket, and we're here to steal all the Pokemon from this center!"

"I don't think so!" yelled Ash. "Let's go Pikachu!"

"Pika pika!" screamed Pikachu.

"Alright Pikachu, Thundershock!" yelled Ash.

"Thundershock? Is that it?" laughed Jessie.

However, the attack that came from Pikachu was not a Thundershock. It became something much more. Thunderbolt.

"Alright Pikachu. You learned Thurnderbolt!"

The attack ended and Team Rocket was left crispy on the floor. Just then, Officer Jenny came in.

"What's going on here?!" she demanded.

"Team Rocket attacked the Pokemon Center." Ash answered, pointing to the smoky people on the floor.

"Well, thank you young man, I can take it from here."

* * *

10 minutes later Ash was stood at the entrance of Viridian Forest, ready to continue his journey.

"Well, Pikachu, you ready?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" came the determined reply.

And so Ash stepped into the trees.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you liked it. Review and tell me how I can make it better plz.**

**-Someone**


End file.
